


Estómago

by Kithas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Spanish, Unsettling, hero - Freeform, war hero, writing prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: El prompt era “You girls watch out for the weirdos.” “We are the weirdos, mister", sugerido gracias a @nozoelis





	Estómago

_“No es justo”, gruñó Anna, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio. “Los he ayudado, ¿No es eso lo que importa? No era mi problema, pero he salvado a esa pobre gente. Hasta me han agradecido. Pero tú…” Pinchó el pecho de Bunker, que, a pesar de que la joven medía metro noventa, seguía mirándola hacia abajo. “Pero tú sigues sin estar contento. Admítelo, Bunker. Admite que soy tan heroína como tú. ¿Qué diablos me falta? ¿Eh?”_  
_La mirada de Bunker se ensombreció ligeramente. Héroe de guerra, Campeón en la Arena, miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales con varias misiones exitosas a sus espaldas, Bunker no era sólo un grande en el sentido físico. Era un héroe con todas las de la ley. Y podría hablarle de los viejos tiempos a Anna, de hace quince o dieciséis años, cuando ella no era más que un bebé, cuando las cosas eran muy distintas. ¿Que qué hacía falta para ser un héroe?_

La mente de Bunker volvía sin ningún esfuerzo a aquel anochecer, cuando el héroe aún se labraba un nombre en la noche de la ciudad, cuando llamaba a las puertas de los maleantes y aún no le abrían, resignados, sabiendo que no había otra.  
Lo único que recibió aquella noche cuando tocó la puerta de una de las guaridas de “La Tormenta”, una de las bandas con más presencia en el tráfico de personas de la ciudad, fue un insulto, y un crujido de los nudillos del guardia mientras agarraba una barra y se preparaba para echar al intruso. Era un tipo grande y fuerte, del tipo que no te querrías encontrar por la calle ni de día ni de noche, pero por desgracia para él, Bunker era aún más grande, y cuando lo había tratado de golpear con la barra, se había encontrado con que el héroe le había cortado el paso, agarrando el metal y doblándolo como si fuera papel. Con un cabezazo, Bunker lo dejó sin sentido, y con otro, abrió la puerta con su espalda, arrojándolo al interior y dejando que el resto de los matones observaran lo que había hecho.  
Por supuesto, éstos no dudaron un instante en tomar las armas que más a mano tenían, pero ya era tarde. El primero que agarró la ametralladora lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Bunker, que tiró de ella y volvió el codo, usándolo para golpearle en la cara. Arrojando el arma al suelo, agarró del pecho al matón y lo colocó ante sí para protegerse de posibles disparos, girándose contra los demás y aprovechando el instante de duda de éstos para lanzarles el cuerpo de su amigo. No les dio tiempo a recuperarse, y nada más soltar su escudo humano, se abalanzó sobre un segundo, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones con un puño en la boca del estómago, volviéndose a continuación para detener la porra eléctrica con la que otro había intentado golpearle. Tras un brevísimo pulso que el pandillero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de ganar, le dislocó la mano y le arrebató la porra, lanzándosela a otro que había tratado de dispararle. A su espalda, el primero al que había golpeado ya había vuelto en sí, había sacado un cuchillo y tratado de apuñalar a Bunker, descubriendo por el camino que a pesar de su aspecto no era sólo una masa de músculos, sino que además llevaba encima una armadura corporal impermeable a los navajazos. Por desgracia, no ocurría lo mismo en su caso, y después de que Bunker le partiera el codo, notó el frío metal entrar en su barriga dolorosamente antes de notar su cráneo estrellarse contra la pared con una fuerza que lo noqueó en el acto.

Uno de los pandilleros agarró una botella de la barra y lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo inclinarse, y Bunker, a cambio, hizo lo mismo con una de las banquetas, dejándolo sin sentido con un golpe ascendente a su mandíbula. Cuando notó una molestia a la espalda, dobló el brazo y le agarró a otro idiota la cabeza, girando para golpearle más fácilmente y estrellándolo con violencia contra la barra. Un fuerte golpe en un hombro lo hizo apoyarse sobre la barra, dejando a su alcance un vaso, que lanzó contra un arma que le estaba apuntando para desviar el disparo antes de agarrar una banqueta para atrapar la metralleta entre las barras metálicas y arrebatárselo al tipo que lo había amenazado.  
“¡Dónde están!”, aulló Bunker a uno de los matones, levantándole del cuello a pulso mientras otros dos trataban de golpearlo, algo bastante cómico ya que pese a su tamaño parecían niños al lado de Bunker. “¡Dónde están las niñas que secuestrasteis!”  
“¿De qué estás hablando?” Gruñó el tipo, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era la respuesta incorrecta cuando un puñetazo reforzado le partió los dientes. La ciudad no era segura en aquel momento, y Bunker no era de los que se andan con chiquitas. Aquellos tipos no eran los primeros a los que les rompía algo, y tampoco serían los últimos. “¡Que te jodan, gorila de pacotilla!” Por desgracia, ninguno de ellos había aprendido aún a respetar a Bunker, y eso le costó un cabezazo, otro, y otro más, hasta que entre la presión de la cabeza de Bunker y la de la pared que tenía detrás algo cedió en su interior y se quedó inerte por fin. En ese momento, uno de los dos tipos que quedaban logró alcanzarle con un poste en la cabeza, haciéndole caer sobre una rodilla, y ambos los dos que quedaban aprovecharon esa pequeña victoria para tratar de reducirlo. Agachado, Bunker aferró el tipo al que acababa de dejar inconsciente, convirtiéndolo en una improvisada maza que tal vez no tuviera la misma calidad que una de las de verdad, pero le dio algo de espacio de maniobra, y así pudo girar y levantarse de nuevo, pateándole el pecho a uno, que tropezó y cayó con un amigo inconsciente, y derribando al otro a golpes. El que había caído primero sacó una pistola de la cintura y le apuntó, apretando los dientes. “¡Eres un monstruo!” gritó, en el tiempo que Bunker usaba para agarrar le la mano y partirle la muñeca. El disparo de la pistola dio en el techo, y el arma cayó de la mano rota. “¡Eres un jodido monstruo!”  
“No…” Bunker lo agarró de los hombros. “Los únicos monstruos, sois vosotros”.  
Cuando el último de ellos estuvo en el suelo y sin moverse, el héroe se levantó por fin. “Los que se ganan la vida secuestrando niñas inocentes y vendiéndoselas al mejor postor sois vosotros”. Ahora el trabajo estaba terminado. Sólo quedaba encontrar a las víctimas. Miró a su alrededor, observando lo que quedaba del destrozado bar (¿cuándo le habían roto una silla en la espalda?) y apartó al tipo que había sobre la barra, inerte, para pasar al otro lado, desde donde la puerta de la trastienda estaba sonando con fuertes golpes.

 

_“¿Y bien?” Preguntó Anna, de vuelta en la normalidad, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza con impaciencia. “¿Bunker? ¿Qué se necesita?”_

 

“Eh”, saludó Bunker a las dos niñas pequeñas que había detrás una vez logró abrir, inclinándose para tratar de quedar a su altura. “Ya está. Ya se ha terminado. Los hombres malos ya no os molestarán”. Las niñas lo abrazaron, agradecidas, mientras Bunker no podía dejar de observar que parecían dos muñecas, pálidas y con ropas de las que los clientes ricos buscan en las niñas compradas. “Sé que teníais miedo, pero ahora está todo bien”. Las niñas miraron con curiosidad los matones en el suelo del salón.  
“Pero no estábamos asustadas, señor Bunker”, dijo una de las pequeñas. “Porque sabíamos que vendrías”.  
Bunker sonrió, feliz de que por fin alguien lo considerase un héroe. “Pues deberíais tenerlo”, dijo de todas formas. “Tened mucho cuidado, ¿De acuerdo, niñas? Hay monstruos ahí fuera”.  
“Eso no nos preocupa, señor”, habló la segunda, mientras rodeaban a Bunker de en dirección al salón. “Porque los monstruos somos nosotras”. Y entonces, ante los mismos ojos de Bunker, las dos niñas (niñas indiscutiblemente humanas, vivas y aparentemente sanas) se inclinaron sobre uno de los matones y comenzaron a devorar su carne.

 

 _Podían haber pasado diez años, veinte, el héroe aún podía oír claramente el sonido de la sangre saliendo a borbotones del cuerpo, viscosa con aquel “glop glop” que uno suele asociar al chocolate líquido, el sonido de la piel al cortarse y el de aquellos dientes que mascaban con tanto apetito los músculos de su garganta y luego de su cara y cuerpo. Bunker había pasado muchas cosas desde entonces que definieron su carrera heróica, pero cuando su aprendiza le preguntó, tuvo bien clara la respuesta a “qué es lo que hace falta para ser un héroe”._  
_“Hace falta estómago, Anna. Hace falta estómago”._

**Author's Note:**

> El prompt era “You girls watch out for the weirdos.” “We are the weirdos, mister", sugerido gracias a @nozoelis


End file.
